Child's Work Alois Trancy OneShot
by AccountmovedtoTeiFuya
Summary: Bringing you my first One-shot out of many to come. This is not my 1st one-shot but it is my favorite. For more go to my quizilla account at


Alois Trancy One-shot

"Oh Clara…." Alois called her name from across the room.

A young Clara Baumgartner turned around. Her brown hair covered her face for a moment, but then cleared away to let Clara see Alois standing there smiling at her. "What do you want."

"Do you have to leave now? Can't you wait a bit?" Alois's face set off a sweet smile.

"Alois, you know I can't. As a Queen's guard dog I have to go when she calls." She sent back a sympathetic smile. Her voices had no emotion as usual, it was just quiet and soft.

"Fine." Alois sat in a chair behind him and began to pout like a child.

"I'm sorry, but I will hurry back here and have dinner with you. Will that be okay?"

"I guess." Alois replied still pouting in his chair. Claude standing behind him, holding a blank face.

"It is time to go mistress or we will be late." A voice said from behind her.

Clara looked back to see her demon butler Raymond opening the front door. Clara began walking out of the door.

"See you for dinner!" Alois said leaping from his chair waving goodbye.

He changed his mood quickly. Clara exited into a white carriage and Raymond took the horse's reins. Inside the cabin Clara leaning against the window.

It was just a normal meeting once again. No crime she could handle. It was all given for Ceil to handle. She didn't care to much, with her mind set on joining Alois for dinner. Clara, for some reason, could only think of Alois lately, and Clara didn't really notice.

When she got back to the Trancy manor nothing had really changed. Alois was up in his room and Claude was standing at the door to welcome Clara.

"Welcome back Ms. Baumgartner." Claude opened the door and invited her and Raymond into the beautiful manor. The color gold coated the main hall as always.

Clara gave Claude a quick smile.

Clara slowly made her way to Alois's room. When she got to his room she was oddly surprised to find the door wide open. Since it was open she just let herself in.

Alois was staring out a small window with a big smile. He looked over and saw Clara standing there. He was immediately shocked. Almost jumped a little. "How, when did you get here!"

"I let myself in." Clara replied with a small giggle after. "What were you doing?"

"Well I I was kind of waiting for you to get here." Alois seemed a bit embarrassed.

Clara started to laugh.

"Hey! Whats so funny!" Alois looked a Clara laughing and started to get irritated.

Clara stopped laughing and Alois getting angry. "I am sorry. I just thought that was kind of, well, cute."

"If that's what you think." He plopped himself on his bed.

"hm" Clara sat in a chair.

"Why are you sitting there?" Alois asked giving her a smirk.

Clara replied with a shrug.

"Come sit with me." Alois still smirking.

"I don't think would be appropriate." Clara thought in her head that there was no way she was going to sit with Alois on his bed.

Alois's smirk now giving off a seductive feeling. Clara feeling a little nervous.

"Maybe we she go to the dinning hall." Clara gripping her dress nervously.

"Awww, but I am having much more fun up here." He replied.

Clara stood up and started to walk out of his bedroom. "I'll be downstairs." Her voices went back to being quiet and soft.

"Hey wait for me." Alois stood up and followed.

At dinner it was mostly quiet until Alois spoke up.

"So, I hear you are not married." Alois said. He voice a bit more quiet then usual.

"My parents were finding someone for me when they died. I never really did look into it." She explained.

"Oh." Alois went back to eating.

"Mistress don't forget to tell him." Raymond said.

"Oh yes."Clara replied.

Alois looked up with curiosity.

"I am leaving for a few days. Nothing big." She said quickly.

"Really?" Alois said looking down at his plate.

"I will be back soon, I promise." Clara replied. It would be weird not seeing Alois for a couple days. She would go see him almost everyday.

"Ok, but be careful." Alois's voice became serious.

Clara smile and finished her food.

She left that night smiling as always. Alois being childish and waving goodbye with a cute smile.

Two days had past and Clara was still goon investigating a murder. She was as quiet as ever for those two days. With the investigation leading no where all she could think about was still Alois. The two people who she talked to the most were Alois and her maid, Eva.

"Are you still thinking about that Trancy boy."

Clara turned in her chair to see Eva standing behind her smiling. "Yeah…I mean NO!" Clara didn't mean to tell the truth. She blushed.

"Hey now, don't go changing your answer on me." Eva pulled up a chair next to Clara and took a seat.

Clara smiled with no reply.

"Your always so quiet. From what I hear you are a little talkative with Alois."

Clara shrugged and smiled. She let herself slide down in her chair.

"I like this smiley attitude you seem to have. Almost makes me wonder if you l…"

"Mistress I've found something on the killer." Raymond walks in the room last second.

Clara nodded and exited the room.

"I see, so the killer…" Clara stood there in shock.

"It would seem so Mistress." Raymond replied.

"Did he really get out of prison already?" Clara fell back into a chair that the killer she had been after was her Ex-fiancé.

"So, who is it?" Eva asked as she entered the room.

"J-James." Clara could barley get the name out into words.

"That brat who you were engaged to?" Eva was in shock as well.

"I…" Clara was once again speechless, but not in the same smiley way she was a moment ago. She was terrified.

"The same boy that, almost… Ugh! I can't even say it. I thought we put him in prison." Eva was tearing up at the very news that she was told.

"He…got out." Clara's voice was once again quiet and soft.

"Raymond, find him tonight." Clara ordered Raymond.

"Tonight! Why not now? Why can't we find that homicidal kid now?" Eva still tearing up.

"I need a moment. Raymond please leave. You to Eva."

Raymond and Eva left the room, leaving Clara sitting there. She wasn't so terrified anymore, she was angry.

From the other room Raymond and Eva heard 3 crashes. When they returned into the room they saw the small table tipped over with the books that were on it smashed against the floor.

Meanwhile Alois was sitting on his bed. He was bored with Clara being gone.

"She said she would be back tonight!" Alois just sitting there staring out the window.

"Claude! I wanna go see her." Alois said. Claude exited the room to prepare a carriage.

Meanwhile Clara was sitting in her guest bedroom. Raymond had just left to find James. Eva stepped into the room.

"Are you okay?" Eva noticed Clara staring out a big widow.

Clara continued to be quiet by just shrugging.

"Alois?" Eva asked.

"I wish… I wish I hadn't lied to him."

"You lied?" Eva walked over and stood by Clara.

"I told him I never really had a fiancé." She replied with her soft voice.

"Well, it will all be over soon and then we can go home. You can see Alois and either chose to or not to tell him the truth." Eva set her hand on Clara's sholder.

Eva soon left the room. Clara returned to staring out the window this time smiling.

"So nice of a maid to treat you like that."

Clara heard a small locking voice behind her. Her thumbs start to twiddle.

"But you know… You don't need a maid to treat you nicely."

Clara stood up and saw James taking a few steps toward her.

"What are you…"

"You know, I treated you just fine. Like a man should treat a woman." James had a wicked smirk on his face.

"Raymo…"

"He can't help you now. You sent him out to imprison me again!" James wouldn't let her finish a sentence.

"Leave me alone!" Clara grabbed the back of the chair.

"But you're my fiancé, remember." James pulled out a small dagger from his back pocket. "As my future wife, you and I need to be closer." James stepped closer forcing Clara to sit back in the chair.

"Now, lets get back to where we left off."

There was suddenly a pounding on the door.

"Hey, Clara? Are you okay!" It was Eva.

James opened the door and pulled Eva inside.

"James! Let her g…"

James held up the knife to her neck.

"I wouldn't bother us if I were you."

"N-No!" Eva tried to pull away, but a wall stopped her.

"Wrong answer."

Eva's eyes closed for good as James slit her throat. Eva, leaking blood, dropped to the floor. Her last breath included dust from the floor.

"Eva!" Clara started to cry, seeing Eva's lifeless body on the ground.

"Now that the annoying maid is out of the way…"James walked back over to the chair where Clara sat, crying.

"You…"

"What was that?" James had a large smirk on his face.

"Your murderer!" Clara yelled.

"And proud of it!" James continued.

James heard another thud at the door. This time no voice from behind.

Clara's eyes widen. Hopefully no one else gets hurt.

"Leave us!" James yelled.

"Claude, open the door."

Clara knew that voice. "Alois!"

The next thing Clara saw was Claude and Alois standing there.

"Clara!" Alois yelled seeing her sitting in a chair, a knife to her neck.

"Go away, can't you see we are talking. " James snapped at Alois.

Alois looked at Clara crying. "Claude, kill him."

"Yes, your Highness."

Alois ran over to Clara as Claude grabbed James by the shirt and removed the knife from his hands.

James was taken in a body bag that night.

Clara standing in the same room watching people take Eva, the closest person to her, away wrapped in a sheet. Alois standing next to her staring at her watching small tears leave her eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do without her. She… she was like a mother to me." Clara said.

"I wish… that hadn't ever happened." Alois replied.

Clara looked over at Alois. She remembered telling Eva about wishing she had never lied. Eva's word replayed in her head.

"Well, it will all be over soon and then we can go home. You can see Alois and either chose to or not to tell him the truth."

"What?" Alois questioned.

"I need to tell you the truth, that man was my Ex-fiancé. "

Alois stood there with no big reaction.

"I didn't tell you because, I don't know… I…"

"Forget it. I don't care… if you lie." Alois interrupted.

"Hu?"

"Because… well your alive." Alois replied. Looking down.

Clara let out a small sound as if she was going to reply. She then found herself jump to Alois and hug him tightly.

Alois eyes opened wide and wrapped his arms around her.

When Raymond returned he finished all of the work that was left to be done.

They left the guest house the next morning in the same carriage.

When they returned to the Trancy manor Alois stepped out and held out his hand to help her out.

"I need to go back to my own manor for now. I still have to inform the Queen of all the things that happened." Clara explained.

"But… I have something to talk to you about, please, only for a second." Alois begged.

At least Alois returned to being his childish self.

"Ok." Clara replied as she grabbed Alois's hand.

The next day Clara had a funeral for Eva.

Alois held Clara's hand as she cried in front of Eva's grave stone.

But something else was different, something good. Clara arrived at the funeral as the future Mrs. Trancy.


End file.
